Shin and I
by Jiniax
Summary: He watched me as I grew and matured. I admired him and struggled to reach where he stood. Through every match and encounter, the connection and love between the two of them grows. On their wedding day, Shin and Sena looked back at when everything e 7/11 convenience store.
1. Chapter 1

'What the heck is he wearing' thought Sena as he looked over at Shin. His soon-to-to-be husband was dressed in a sparkling white 3 piece suit with a light blue tie, a matching white top hat, and shiny dress shoes. When Shin came into his room, he had to do a double take and immediately afterwards had to look away otherwise the glare reflecting off of Shin would've blinded him. Sena looked around the room for his sunglasses for a couple of minutes and after spotting it, walked over to the bed in his hotel room. With the sunglasses on, he could finally look over at Shin

"Aren't you being a bit excessive?" asked Shin

"I'm being excessive?!" cried Sena, "Who is the one dressed like an outdated sparkling vampire from head to toe?"

"I think I look good" replied Shin

"Did you pick this out yourself?" asked Sena, "I thought you went shopping with a couple of your friends?"

"No, I went by myself. I didn't want to bother anybody" said Shin

"You went by yourself for the fitting too?" asked Sena

"Yeah"

"How about right now? Isn't everyone getting dressed in the hotel suite with you?"

"Yeah"

"Nobody said anything?"

"Nope"

"Unbelievable" cried Sena into his hands. What is everyone thinking, thought Sena. Am I the only one who thinks this is hideous? Am I the one going crazy here?

*Yesterday*

Sena, Shin, and a bunch of their close family and friends had flew across the world to Paris, France for the wedding. In twenty-four hours, they were going to get married outdoors with a sunset view of the Eiffel Tower across the Seine River. When they arrived in the afternoon, Sena had dragged Shin around to their wedding venue to make sure that everything looked perfect and that the high price they paid for the wedding was worth it.

"Stop. Stop pulling me so hard" cried Shin as he was dragged at light speed through the crowded Parisian street by his fiance.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Shin continued to complain "We have a couple of hours before sunset. With your legs, we will get here in a couple of minutes. We are in Paris, Sena, let's have some fun!"

"I want to, but have you seen the list Mamori-neechan gave me of the things I need to inspect at the venue before the wedding?" said Sena as he took out the thick booklet Mamori and her husband, Yukimitsu composed for him

Looking at the book in Sena's hand, Shin couldn't help but cringe. He finally understood why Sena was in such a hurry. They were going to be there for countless hours. He was just happy that Sena was able to convince Mamori to not follow them around and to stay at the hotel to rest. She was nine months pregnant and looked like she was about to give birth any time soon.

The two of them finally completed everything on the list. Sena's stomach started to growl from hunger and the two of them decided to get food from a nearby restaurant. Before they leave, they stood together and watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Shin" said Sena with a bright smile on his face as he looked over at his future husband "this location is more than perfect"

"It is" replied Shin as he looked into Sena's eyes. "I can't wait until tomorrow and the beginning of our lives together"

"When did you realize you loved me?" asked Sena

"That day at the 7/11 store" replied Shin "I knew then and there that I wanted to be with you no matter what happened"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

7 years ago at this time, Sena was finishing his first year of high school. He was the star of the football team and helped bring the team to the Christmas Bowl. One day during practice, Sena decided to run some errands for the team because he had the fastest legs on the team and because secretly, he wanted to escape from the wrath of Hiruma-kun. Their beloved devil-like quarterback (*sweat drop* please don't kill me Hiruma-kun, thought Sena) was pissed off that his boyfriend, *ahem* Agon-kun, cancelled last minute on their date tonight. And so Hiruma-kun redirected his anger at the team by increasing the difficulty of practice by tenfold. Sena grabbed the first opportunity that came his way and ran the hell out of there.

Sen went to the 7/11 store, grabbed a popsicle, and sat down outside to enjoy it. He'll just tell the team later that he walked to the store instead of running because his legs were tired. It was a beautiful summer afternoon with a soft breeze ruffling people's hair. Sena loved to sit and people watch during moments like this. It was peaceful and calming in the middle of the bustle that was his life. Halfway through his snack, he noticed Shin walking by him. Sena waved and Shin waved back. Shin walked into the store and a few moments later, left with several bags in his hand.

*Back to Present*

"What is wrong with you?" asked Sena, with all the seriousness he can muster

"What do you mean?" replied Shin

"You said you knew that day at the 7/11. You make it seem like this grand romantic moment where fireworks went off, fairies came to visit, and explosions went off in your heart. From what I remember, it was a normal encounter, if you even call that an encounter. I waved at you and you waved at me. It had happened so many times in the past." said Sena

"Sena" said Shin softly "I've loved you since our first head to head on the football team. I was obsessed with you since that first match."

"Then, why the 7/11 story?" asked Sena while snuggling into the embrace of his future husband.

"I didn't realize my feelings until I saw you licking that popsicle outside 7/11. You probably think I am a pervert, but you looked so seductive with the juices dripping down your chin and the pink glow on your face. When I saw you there, I felt the need to claim you as mine. No one else should be able to see you like that, was the only thought going through my mind"

"Was that why you were so aggressive in pursuing me? I always thought it was weird how sudden your advances were"

"I thought I was being subtle" said Shin quietly.

"Haha! As subtle as a bullet" laughed Sena, but he quickly added "But, I loved it" when he saw Shin's face.

"I still can't believe you chose me" said Shin, "You had so many guys chasing you back then"

"Haha, and still do" joked Sena

"..."

"I'm just joking" said Sena "My heart is yours forever"

"It better be" said Shin as he lifted up his lover and carried him to a nearby hotel

"Shin!" cried Sena "What are you doing!? This is so embarrassing"

"Carrying you to your punishment" said Shin in a low voice

"Oh dear" whimpered Sena

The next day, Sena and Shin got married, but if anyone looked closely, they would've noticed that Sena was walking a little bit off. Was he limping? No one knew better than Shin how that happened.


End file.
